Stuck On You
by SidewaysCope
Summary: Luke is healing yet but will he ever let someone in?  Chapters will be added on a later date of inspiration
1. Luke

_Hey guys! Yes I know I have other fics which should be finished, but I was inspired in the middle of the night to write this after reading a really awesome ff.  
So I just hope I can keep updating cos it's annoyes me just as it most probably annoyes you lot. And you guys are amazing! 3_

_

* * *

_He could list a great number of things that made him react; sometimes it was the surprise of being found out, sitting alone in the dark at different hours of the night. But the reason for that rarely changed.

Luke stared blankly at his bedroom ceiling the darkness yet to take him into a deep sleep. His body was tried, his eyes hot and heavy. His brain just wanted to switch off.

Yet whenever he closed his eyes, all he could see was their faces. The smirks, the laughter as pain shot through his body.  
It seemed like every day he would glance at his calendar to see the Anniversary getting closer and closer. Luke slowly got out of bed, his insomnia was nothing new to him, each passing day his family would notice him looking a little more distant, or seeing his eyes widen so much he looked like a deer caught in headlights if anyone came to close.

He sat outside trying to find something to comfort him, even though it was warm yet his body trembled and a chill ran up his spine.

"Luke sweetheart, what are you doing out here?" he heard the tired voice of his mother, he knew it was late or in his case, early for him, late for her. When he heard her voice, his heart squeezed almost painfully at the shock at being discovered once again sitting alone in the dark. "I...couldn't sleep."  
His reason for being outside never changed, he had learnt a long time ago that lying never helped, so he was honest even if it was to the point of being vague. And as always Lily never pried she usually left but tonight was different. She wrapped her gown tighter around her body and knelt in front of him. It was the combined forces of her kneeling slowly and almost cautiously, which stopped Luke from flinching. Just as slowly she placed her hands on top of Luke's clenched ones, for the first time in a while he didn't flinch at the physical contact.  
"Are you still having dreams?" her fingers curled around his icy digits as if she was trying to warm them. "Mom I don't want to talk about it." He pulled out of the contact. "Nothing good ever comes out of it; I don't want people's pity and defiantly don't want anyone's sympathy." The words always sounded the same and the meaning behind them never changed. Yet Lily could not but hope that one day her son would open up to her about what was going on in his head that made him almost seem like he was trapped.

His mother had become used to his attitude, she had tried to get him to speak to professionals but Luke had refused. Maybe it was the thought of retelling his story, or having to relive the feelings to a complete stranger.  
Ever since the attack on her son, he had never spoken about it and whenever it was brought up, she always got the feeling as if it watching her son become more and more trapped and locked up in his own mind.  
Even months into his recovery, he still refused to take any medication or drugs that would help in theory to sleep she had been told by numerous doctors that maybe it was the fear of being trapped with those memories.  
If sleep did eventually came around she was kept up half the night hearing his cries of pain, it always brought back memories of being in the hospital waiting room when he had been found. There was so much blood, underneath it all she barely recognised her son. She had never felt so helpless and the feeling stayed refusing to budge.


	2. Reid

_I managed to write about three and half chapters last night, so they'll probably be all written and uploaded pretty quickly =) which is a plus._

_

* * *

_Okay maybe he should not have said that to the Nurse but still the teary eyes annoyed him. Now all he had to do was avoid Bob Hughes long enough and he only had another five hours to go.

"Dr. Oliver, a word if you please." As a cat caught by surprise he plastered what he hoped looked like a generally nice smile or looked like one. "Bob and Mrs. Hughes." He turned praying he was not going to get yet another lecture, on the treatment of other staff members of the Hospital. Bob looked almost stressed or something hell if he knew. On the other hand, maybe it was because he had managed to upset yet another one of the nursing staff, but it was not his fault the nurses did not have any backbone or do anything right, and of course his wife looked displeased which having to be in Reid's company. Clearly, she held grudges.  
"If it's about the nurse-" Bob waved off his babbling. "No, it's about a potential donor to the hospital and you didn't make another nurse cry did you?" he quickly changed the subject. "A donor? See I told you it wasn't difficult." Bob just shook his head and rubbed his brow, the man had been subjected to Reid insisting that finding someone who was willing to donate large quantities into the hospital wasn't difficult, considering that Oakdale was a small community, and Reid knew that the 'Snyder Family' were well known for their success in the financial side. In addition, he knew all too well that Bob Hughes was close to the family.  
"Very observant Dr. Oliver and we'll discuss the nurse situation later. Now if you will follow me, you will meet our potential donor, just do me one favour?" Reid looked blank. "Keep your mouth shut, let others tell our potential new donor how amazing you are."

He followed Bob to the Board room, a scowl had taken it's usual place on his face.

_It's not as if the potential donor wasn't warned in advanced, and is going to run off crying if I open my mouth. It's not my problem I'm brilliant I just like reminding people of how lucky they are to have me here. _

"Luke, this is Dr. Reid Oliver a _brilliant _neuro-surgeon who transferred from Dallas." He tore himself from his thoughts and nodded in agreement at the word _brilliant. _"Dr. Oliver, Luke Snyder our potential donor and is also the Founder of the Snyder Foundation." Reid's eyes met Luke's immediately. He did not know much about human emotion but he knew straight away that something haunted this kid. "Bit young isn't he?" Reid said in his blunt manner he heard Kim groaned in disbelief at his first choice of words he knew that she was probably thinking. _Why could have you have not just said. Nice to meet you? _

However, for once when he first met a person Luke Snyder did not look the least bit offended on the contrary, he looked amused. "Dr. Oliver," he moved forward his hand extended out in front of him, Reid examined the hand, "Don't worry Dr. Hughes warned me in advanced about your... winning personality and your flaws."

Reid shook the hand a smile lifting on his lips and for once, it was not a fake smile but a generally nice and real one. "To be a great doctor and Neuro-Surgeon the personality is necessary and the flaws... I don't have any other those." Luke's lips twitched at the words, Reid had almost forgotten that Bob and Kim were still in the room. He turned to Dr. Hughes who seemed almost dazed at how well the encounter was going. "Bob, what else did you warn our potential donor about?" Luke laughed quietly as he sat down. "More or less that you had a tendency of being obnoxious and arrogant, plus have a really bad habit of insulting anyone or anything."

He liked this kid, he was the first other than Katie and her drooler she called a baby, not to gasp in shock at whatever he said. He always had this feeling when he first met Katie, that he was like some kind of 'work in progress'.

For the first time in a while he could not take his eyes off Luke Snyder, the kid's face was defiantly a thing of art, everything from the smooth paleness of his skin to the bone structure. He took in every detail like how he held his pen, the dimples whenever Reid said something insulting and the way he acted so professional after the meeting.

*Several Hours Later*

"Hey Katie, what do you know about Luke Snyder?" Katie's teaspoon clattered on to the table at the name. "Why do you ask?"  
He shrugged while finishing the last bite of his sandwich. "He's a potential donor to the Hospital, and I'm just curious." Katie's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Reid you rarely get curious about anyone or for that matter show interest in anyone but yourself."  
"Your point being is?" Katie bit her lip as if talking about Luke Snyder was the most difficult thing ever. "Well he's 24, single and gay." Reid stared at her in disbelief at the brash summary that was Luke Snyder. "That's it? You've managed to summarise the kid in less than ten words."


	3. Paperwork

_Here's the next chapter, I am actually happy since the chapters are longer xD _

* * *

_Wow that guy was obnoxious._

Luke sat alone on his Mother's front porch going through paperwork for his Foundation and Shipping Company. He could not help but smile a little when thinking about the meeting he had had with Bob and Dr. Oliver, there was something about that guy, yeah he was obnoxious, rude and liked to constantly remind everyone of how amazing of a Neuro-Surgeon and doctor. Luke could not remember the last time his chest hurt so much from repressing laughter at some of the things Dr. Oliver came out with; of course, most of them were connected to Luke's age and the Doctor's own greatness. However, for Luke that was refreshing to know that there was a person out there who did not treat him as if he was about to breakdown crying or always cast a cautious eye over him. Okay Dr. Oliver had absolutely no people skills and seemed not to care when he insulted someone.

And Dr. Oliver was so rude that he managed to make the majority of the young nurses cry, Luke had never known a doctor who had ever done that, Oakdale had never really met a person like Dr. Oliver and again for Luke that was something new for him. He shifted through his paperwork until he found what he was looking for. It was the proposition of donating money to the Hospital he had spoken to all the necessary people and now all it needed was a couple of signatures.

000

Reid tapped his pen against the clipboard looking over the numbers of his next patient, something he had realised since transferring to Oakhell Memorial; he had actually sat in the dark wondering why he had even considered transferring there in the first place. But the chance of running the finest Neuro-Wing in the country, hell he could never resist that, especially if it meant throwing this opportunity in the face of that Deli Slicer in Chicago.

Gloating was one of the many things he enjoyed if it involved gloating to Dr. Channing about his achievements, now all he had to do was get through rounds of Oakdale's finest hypochondriacs before he could go home and relax.

"Luke! What brings you to Memorial? How're you feeling?" he heard one of the nurses sounding almost happy of different company, he glanced over his shoulder ready to scowl at the nurse for interrupting his thoughts, but his scowl stopped half way when he saw Luke Snyder standing near the nurses' station. The nurse whatever her name chatted happily to Luke who nodded politely. "Could you tell me where Bob is?" her face fell, eyes flickered to Reid who was watching the encounter. "Dr. Hughes is in a meeting," Reid interrupted he walked towards the station. "I can take this; don't you have some work to do?"

"Now Mr. Snyder, what brings you to this fine establishment?" Luke leaned against the station a small laugh escaping past his lips. "I just need Bob to sign some paperwork to make Snyder Pavilion a permanent form of donation to the Hospital." Reid could not stop his interesting from peaking. There was defiantly more to this guy than Katie was willing to tell him, for one Reid had figured out Luke Snyder had a sense of humour, he also could handle Reid's attitude to everything and everyone. "Well Bob's probably gonna be awhile in that meeting, not surprising since the majority of the Board members can barely keep their eyes open."  
Luke rolled his eyes before glancing at his watch. "Dr. Oliver, I'm sure they're not that bad. I can't stick around but if you're around when Bob does finish with his meeting," Luke pulled out some paper and jotted down a list of numbers from his phone. "Could you pass on this note and I'll drop off the paperwork another time."


	4. Wary

_Not as long as I hoped, but still... =D Enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

"Dr. Oliver I'm glad I caught you before you left." Reid had just finished his shift and hoped to make an escape without a nurse asking him to look at a walk-in or with some stupid question about his orders for patients. _There's always one_ he pulled on his jacket hoping Bob would see he was about to leave since another attending was about to take over in like five minutes. Bob of course blocked his only exit. "A nurse informed me Luke Snyder came and asked for me." Reid nodded slowly, usually he had a habit of forgetting little things like people asking for members of staff, but the encounter with Luke Snyder in all honesty he looked forward to the next.  
"Uh, yeah he did say something about paperwork with his Foundation and permanently donating money to the Hospital." He patted his pockets remembering that Luke had asked him to pass on information to Bob; he found the paper slightly creased. "Dr. Oliver, explain why exactly was I not informed of Luke's presence." Reid resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the question. "Because Bob, you were in a meeting with the Hospital Board, and I've been told numerous times that interrupting you and the Board would be considered rude." He straightened his jacket and closed his locker with a snap. "I have been trying to improve my manners since everyone keeps bringing it up. A lot." Bob glanced at the bit of paper before tucking it neatly into his lab coat. "Oh yeah he also said he would drop of the paperwork another time."

There was a brief silence as Reid picked up files to take home. "Is there anything else?" he just hoped to God that Bob would thank him and so he could go home. "Yes one final thing, just be wary of Luke Snyder."

Reid's eyebrows rose slowly at the words his expression must have tipped Bob to continue. "He's had a difficult couple months, so just be careful around him."  
"Bob, what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Bob simply patted Reid's arm in thanks leaving his question unanswered, Reid stood there for several seconds completely dumbfounded it was a rare thing to happen.

What was the secret about Luke Snyder he seemed perfectible normal to him and he did not exactly have the most normal family. Hell some of the people in Oakdale made Reid seem like his childhood was the most normal thing as they came.

Still he could not get past what Bob had said, was it normal for people to tell others to be very wary of someone? It was either as if whenever Luke Snyder was involved everyone became over-protective or like Katie completely avoided the subject.


	5. Observation

_As requested here's the next chapter! and guys thanks for the lovely reviews it's my motivation xD and that is FANTASTIC!  
I'll promise to update as quickly as possible! _

_

* * *

_There were memories Luke preferred not to remember when he was working the memories stayed buried deeply in his subconscious, he had become used to having that black spots in his mind whenever his thoughts drifted to what had happened to him. It was sleep that he feared the most before he fell into the darkness he hoped for a dreamless sleep yet like all the Doctors had told him repeatedly, when he lay in Hospital for months, connected to machines and IVs they had all said that he had repressed memories from the trauma, and he decided at that moment in time he wanted to keep those memories repressed, and even as the months past he still kept to the decision.

_Except his subconscious continued to play the same cruel trick on him, he found himself laying frozen on the floor, his limbs paralysed whenever he tried to move even a finger his body protested as painful sears shot through his entire body. Tears sliding hot down from his eyes, chest and throat sore and hoarse, his screams almost never heard above all the laughter which rung in his ears. _

Luke's eyes opened as soon as his body hit the floor, he automatically curled tightly into the foetal position his head tucked and hidden against his chest, he heard his rasping chest crying for oxygen and the hamming thump of his heart against his ear. Cold sweat slid down his face as he tried to recollect with what had happened, it was the repressed memories or something related to them since he had had never had such a violent reaction. In the past, he would wake up in cold sweats but never remember any of what had happened. Now his senses had peaked incredibly to where he heard everything around him, he almost recognised the place where he had lain and the laughter but the rest was still blurred. He closed his eyes trying to push the memories back, his fingers curled around his bedding trying to find comfort.

He had no idea how long he stayed on the floor, his whole body suffering from the shakes and shivers from the sweats and shock. He stifled a sob as he pulled himself up, his fingers trembled as he dug them into his hair, and there was no way he would go to sleep after that shock.

000

Reid walked almost blurry eyed into Java he tapped his fingers almost impatiently against the counter until a similarly tired employee greeted him. "Large black coffee." As usual, Java was deserted he rubbed his eyes trying to get them into focus when he opened them at the scent of coffee he saw a familiar blonde sitting in the corner, hidden away if he had not been trying to focus his eyes he would have probably ignored him.

"Mr. Snyder, do you always haunt coffee shop at 7.30am?" Luke lifted his head, in all Reid's years as a doctor he had seen tired but the man in front of him looked like he was about to keel over if he even stood up, his skin usually glowed in an attractive manner but instead it was pale and clammy looking. He slid into the vacant chair, Luke picked up his mug. "Couldn't sleep." Was all he said before taking a gulp of whatever was in his mug, Reid could almost say he was not convinced that was the only reason, than slowly Reid began to realise that the tiredness he saw on Luke's face and shadowing his eyes remained and never seemed to budge, whenever they met. "Mr. Snyder, when's the last time you slept?"

Luke's eyes narrowed at the question, one lean finger ringed around the edge of his mug, he noticed a slight tremble; Reid could almost hear the wheels in Luke's brain moving as he tried to figure out how to answer the question. "Don't take offence to this Dr. Oliver but that is none of your business." Reid merely shrugged, letting the sharp tone bounce of his shoulder. "From a doctor's observation you look like you're about to keel over, not to mention that if I asked you to hold up your hands up they would be trembling and icy, so I can come to the conclusion that you're recovering from some form of shock." Luke straightened automatically his entire body into complete defence. "Dr. Oliver do me a favour and keep your medical observation to yourself, if I wanted your opinion I would ask for it or even go to the Hospital."


	6. Charts

_Here you go guys! This part was so fun to write! :) Enjoy and I will update ASAP but I'm back at on Monday so it might take a little longer for regular updates.  
XX  
_

_

* * *

_"Dr. Oliver I have a question." Irritation stung his last strand of patience since the very defensive and strange interaction in Java that morning with Luke, and the result was Reid being in an even fouler mood than usual if that was even possible. If any of the nurses believed in auras, they were smart enough to avoid him as much as possible but there always had to be one. He turned slowly to the nurse who gulped almost nervously the chart almost held up like some form of shield between Reid's fouler temper. "Can't you read?" the words were deadly calm, the nurse's mouth wobbled as Reid continued. "Did you become a nurse for the soul purpose to irritate and waste my time?" her eyes had slowly progressed to red, while trying to hold back tears. "I-I-I just couldn't re-read your wr-writing-"she babbled her voice cracking as tears clogged her throat. Reid took the chart and stared all he saw were his instructions, which he could read quite clearly. "Leave it with me since you seem unable to read and follow simple instructions." When he turned away from her he heard the sob which had escaped as she hurried off to ball her eyes out in one of the cupboards or nearest unlucky passer-by. "Maybe next time I'll try drawing instructions." He muttered while adding the chart to his already sky-high amount of duties and paperwork, not that he minded all the work he just wished he had a patient that would involve him being able to get back in the operating theatre.

000

Luke watched as the hysterically tearful nurse rushed towards what he thought was either a supply cupboard or the staffroom, it had not been the first time he had walked in to find a nurse sobbing her heart out because Dr. Oliver had managed to upset her. He remembered the first nurse he had been walking back from the Pharmacy, heard sobbing, and opened the door. The nurse had practically dragged him into the supply cupboard. In addition, she would not let him go until she had sobbed out the whole reason for why she was in the cupboard in the first place. He remembered the words 'rude', 'obnoxious', 'rude' and 'awful' being used multiple times.

It was probably one of the most awkward things too ever happen to him in awhile, yet it intrigued him more to who this mysterious Dr. Reid Oliver was.

Unfortunately, his opinion had changed significantly since actually meeting Dr. Oliver but the man who was in profile to his vision, his trademark scowl deeply set in place and rubbing the back of his neck looked stressed. Luke slowly approached the doctor cautiously. "You know you could be a bit nicer 'cause who knows who has to listen to her hysterical sobbing until she calms down." Reid turned his head, his blue eyes narrowed at Luke before ignoring what he had said and going back to his chart. Luke scoffed gently and regarded Dr. Oliver his brow creased; he could not but help feeling just a little amused at a genius doctor completely ignoring him. He spied of Reid's shoulder, their bodies almost touching, Luke's front to Reid's side. "Who's Eggnog McFlurry or is that McFurry?" he squinted and turned his head to the side trying to make out the almost illegible scrawl on the chart. It was in that spilt second their faces were inches apart, noses almost brushing. "Can't you read either?" Reid's breathe hot against Luke's mouth, staring straight into Luke's eyes. "What's it's suppose to say?" Luke replied his voice taking on a husky tone. Reid immediately moved away in a blur. "Edgar Mc-something or another, I don't know or care for that matter he's just another hypochondriac patient." There was something about Reid's eyes when he had stared into Luke's, his pupils had dilated making his blue eyes turn the darkest blue he had ever seen.

000

"Mr. Snyder, why are you here?" Reid tried to shake off the feeling of heat that was buzzing through his body when he had stood so close to Luke, he had this almost unique scent. "I wanted to apologise about this morning, I think I may have been a little harsh coming across," Luke ran his fingers awkwardly through his hair trying to find the right words. "Something... something happened to me awhile back, it in turn effected... um still effects my sleep." Reid could see the struggle Luke was going through to explain why he had behaved the way he did without going into detail. "So I thought as a way to apologise," he picked up a Java take-out coffee cup from the counter. "Caramel latte, whipped cream extra shot I asked the barista what your usual order was. I always find actions speak louder than words." Reid felt touched as he accepted the coffee yet glanced around to make sure nobody had heard what his preferred coffee choice was when it did not involve early mornings.

"Well umm thanks just don't tell anymore I drink this okay." He accepted the coffee cup their fingers touching briefly.

000

Reid sat in his office moving his chair side to side the coffee cup stood now empty on his desk, his mulled over what Luke had revealed to him in the most cryptic manner yet he still had the urge to peek into Luke's medical background he could it would be easy enough for him to pull the records. A knock caught his attention as Bob entered. "Dr. Oliver I thought we agreed about the nurse situation, I just spent an hour calming down Nurse Roberts." Reid shrugged and went back to the paperwork of a new case, which had been brought to his attention. "Anything else Bob?"  
Bob sighed. "Yes I've scheduled some meeting with Luke Snyder to go through where we can use the money."


	7. Sparring

_Next chapter! :) Update soon! In a bit guys! _

_

* * *

_Reid took in every detail of Luke Snyder, everything to his softly mused blonde hair to his perfect pale skin stretched over the most stunning bone structure he had ever seen on a human being.

He wondered how Luke's skin and hair would feel underneath his fingertips and whether Luke liked his hair being stroked, his eyes had already zeroed in copious times to the exposed skin of Luke's neck. Only for the journey to be interrupted by a shirt which had been left open by two buttons and showing the base of Luke's neck and the very erratic pulse against the skin. But never once did Luke make eye contact or even acknowledge the attention he was getting, Reid could not help but feel extremely pleased with himself as a very healthy pink flush spread across Luke's high cheekbones, it made Reid's mind go into over-load when he considered if Luke flushed that same desirable pink in other situations.

000

Luke slowly and carefully picked up his glass of water and took a sip; he had been trying his best to ignore the heated gaze of Dr. Reid Oliver. He found concentrating on what Bob was saying to be the most difficult thing in the World, not to mention that Reid had still managed to keep up with his snarky comments without causing Bob to become suspicious. "What do you think Luke?" he sudden snapped, his face heating up. "I'm sorry, what was the question?" he mused his hair awkwardly while Bob shuffled his paperwork. "Using the donation money to make some-"  
"All." Reid interrupted; Luke turned his head Reid's eyes still on him. Bob sighed. "Dr. Oliver, it will be one step at a time, but we were discussing using the donation to update _some _of our facilities." Luke's eyes were still on Reid who had leaned back in his chair his eyes now rolling. "Bob if you want this hospital to be top of the range. All the facilities need to be updated as well as bringing in different specialists to run them properly."

"Dr. Oliver, I have to agree with Bob right now it will have to be one step at time we can't be having the hospital a building site now could we?" Reid's lips turned into a smile and it was smile Luke had seen whenever he knew an argument was about to begin. "In all fairness Mr. Snyder this hospital has been a work in progress building site for the last twenty years, have you seen the facilities? Not to mention the cafeteria food is to be desired by a person who doesn't have functioning taste buds." Luke scoffed. "Memorial may not be the most modern hospital around but if it has a dedicated staff and generous people to keep it running, no one will really take notice if the facilities aren't quite up to scratch yet. Dr. Oliver."  
Luke's heart thumped with adrenaline as their verbal sparring continued, it became more heated and neither of them remembered that Bob was even in the same room. "Your passion for defending this hospital is intriguing Mr. Snyder, so how many times have you been here?" Reid focused all his attention on Luke his normally passive eyes were on fire. "Enough times Dr. Oliver and I'm still alive, so obviously they're doing something right."

000

Luke sat at home reliving the verbal sparring he had never felt so alive arguing with Dr. Oliver and he had enjoyed it, he turned back to his notes most of Reid's words were still echoing in his mind. Bob had decided it was best to separate him and Luke, he had sent Reid out to calm down before his rounds and handed Luke notes to go over.

He spent several hours looking through the notes long enough to be around for his mother to come home, she walked around silently in the most awkward silent. Eggshells he hated it if she wanted to say something she might as well as come out and say it. "Mom, what's bothering you?" she sat down on the edge of the desk. "I went to speak to your doctor and he suggested some medication for you try which might help aid sleep."

000


	8. Yo's

_Next chapter for all you amazing people! Enjoy and I'll update as soon as poss!  
xx  


* * *

_

The problem with small communities like Oakdale was that everyone knew everyone. Everyone seemed to always butt into other people's problems and try to help resolve them. Reid shoved his hands into his jacket as he walked towards Yo's which he hoped would be quiet the last thing he needed or wanted for that matter, was someone from the white bread community called Oakdale to come and sit next to him and try to socialise with half-drunk_ 'oh my wife cheated on me'_ small talk. He hated small talk with a passion; if the person had nothing to say why bother trying to make a conversation in the first place?

When he slid almost cautiously in the hopes of not being caught out by some drunken resident, he was surprised to see it was empty for the exception of the bartender who was texting on his phone, and Luke Snyder.

Reid got the attention of the bartender and ordered a beer before sitting in the stool next to Luke, he drank silently not knowing exactly what to say but he watched as Luke traced his finger around the glass rim. The glass almost looked untouched as Luke kept tracing repeatedly as if he hoped the repetitive movement would help whatever was bothering him. "I'm sure you can think of better things to do with your time Mr. Snyder."

000

Luke's heart literally squeezed in shock when he heard a familiar voice; he had hoped no one would find him in Yo's. "I just needed some peace and quiet to think." He murmured as he finally picked up his drink and drained half of it. "Some of the people here drive me crazy." He added, which made Dr. Oliver grin broadly. "Well that's a relief, and here I thought I was the only one who thought that." Luke shook his head a small but sad smile forming. "I grew up in Oakdale and living with people butting into my personal business constantly..." he stopped abruptly and looked Reid straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I get the feeling you don't want to hear my problems."

"On the contrary Mr. Snyder, amuse me I'm all ears."

He was stunned he never thought Dr. Oliver of all people would want to listen to his petty problems, granted the guy only seemed interested in his own life rather than the people around him. Now he was given and had the opportunity but with absolutely no idea where to start. "So you grew up in this Hell hole, people constantly butting into your personal business... do you want to continue from there?"

Luke slowly began tracing the edge of his glass. "Are you sure you want to listen to me?" Reid sighed. "Mr. Snyder out of all the people who live in this place, you're the only one who seems to be able to keep up with me and for that I'll listen, and I'm being honest I find you a very fascinating person." Luke blushed at the compliment and bit his lip. "I really don't know where to start... umm, remember I told you something happened to me which has in turn affected my sleep, well I just had a painfully blunt argument with my mom about that." Luke swallowed. "She and others constantly think I'm about to breakdown that I'm fragile if I'm left alone to long. So when it gets so suffocating I need a place to hide out and get away from all the smothering."

000

Reid listened to the words as Luke slowly started opening up to him, he occasionally took a sip of his beer, which had remained forgotten. "So I always find myself either at Snyder Lake or here at Yo's, plus this is a place no one would ever think of looking."

"And why is that no one would think of looking for you here?" Reid asked after hearing the way Luke said the last couple of words, they were said in a way as if he was not allowed in a bar by himself or even allowed to enter one, Luke once again had a look which showed he was thinking of how to answer the question without giving to much away. "Please tell me they're not going to panic if you get drunk here and there." Reid murmured flippantly he heard Luke scoff and as he turned his head, he saw Luke's brown eyes rolling. "I think they would panic, since I'm a recovering alcoholic and have one kidney, so if I started drinking excessively like I did in High School it would probably kill me."

"My, my Mr. Snyder aren't you full of surprises, so you're sitting in a bar all alone at 11pm. What exactly are you drinking?"  
Luke's mouth turned into a dimpled smile and he laughed. "Dr. Oliver it's coca cola, I'm not about to fall off the wagon. Hell with the things that have happened to me I'm surprised I've managed to resist the temptation and let me tell you. There have been times I've wanted a drink _so_ bad it hurt yet I resisted because I know I'll gain nothing from it" Reid felt warmth spread his chest at Luke's words, here sat a kid who had been through God knows what yet still stood strong. "Well than Mr. Snyder, how about I buy you a non alcoholic drink?"

000


	9. Run

_For all you amazing people and your awesome reviews, here's the next CHAPTER! dun dun derr! xD_

_

* * *

_"Dr. Oliver why is it that you call me 'Mr. Snyder'?" Luke asked casually, he had been sitting with Reid for the last two hours. He remained stone cold sober except for feeling a little buzzed from the amount of coca cola he had drank, but Reid... well it had been amazing to see that Reid had a pretty good tolerance for alcohol yet after his sixth beer Reid's attitude had become ever so slightly less snarky and more comical. Reid picked up his beer bottle and shook it, his face looking a little annoyed at the absence of alcohol, he was about to order another but Luke gently placed his hand on Reid's. "I think you've had enough, don't you Dr. Oliver?" Reid's eyes narrowed. "So you want to know why I call you Mr. Snyder." Luke signalled the bartender and asked for a glass of water. "That would be nice to know, considering you show quite a lot of interest in me." Reid scowled at the glass of water that Luke had pushed in front of him. "You know I don't really know." His words slurred a little, "Probably out of habit since you always call me 'Dr. Oliver' Mr. Snyder."

Luke smiled warmly at Reid's words he urged him to drink some water while checking his phone, he had put his phone on silent since he had no intention of speaking with his mother at that current point in time. On his screen, he saw listed several missed calls, some of which were from his mother, father and even sister. _God I cannot get any peace anywhere! _He stood and stretched, Reid watched the movement his eyes darkening. "C'mon I think you've had enough I'll take you home."

000

Reid had never felt so alive; spending time with Luke was defiantly something he would like to do more often. Probably with less alcohol though, he spun around on his stool only to nearly loose his balance when he stood, but Luke was there to catch him. He smiled his dimples in full view, he had never seen Luke so up close but those dimples were a thing of beauty, like the rest of him. Instead of seeing his common distracted look in his brown eyes, they sparkled with life. Luke's arm slid around Reid's waist as they walked carefully and slowly towards the exit.

The drive to Katie's apartment was quiet except for Reid's occasional grumpy mumble at some of the drivers and their abilities. "Dr. Oliver why did transfer to Oakdale?" Luke asked out the blue, Reid lifted his head from where it was resting against the cool window. "Memorial's going to build a state of an art Neuro-Wing, how could I resist the opportunity in shoving my success in the face of Dr. Channing. How that guy managed to even graduated from Medical School baffles me. The man is a total moron."

000

Luke had defiantly heard about that doctor and he remembered sitting at home one night when he could not sleep, he was just browsing the internet and saw a Neuro-Surgeon from Chicago had lost out to a hotshot younger surgeon from Dallas Texas. "So you're that hotshot doctor who beat Dr. Channing." Reid laughed at Luke words while accepting Luke's support out of the car, they walked bodies close towards Katie's apartment. "Nothing makes me happier than shoving the fact I'm a genius in the face of a Deli Slicer who thinks he's a surgeon, he's probably still convinced barbers can be surgeons, who knows what year he lives in."

They finally reached Katie's door, the lights were still on Luke was about to knock but Reid's hand shot out a caught Luke's.

000

It was one of those moments in time where many different things happened at once, Reid held tight on to Luke's hand his thumb slowly tracing a circle pattern in Luke's palm. He watched as Luke's pupils dilated, his breathing had hitched in his throat. A slow arousing shade of pink coloured Luke's cheeks. In addition, it was the exact some pink he had admired earlier. Reid slowly raised his free hand and stroked the soft heated skin; it was nearly as soft as it looked like satin and silk. Reid was never a cautious person but now he wondered whether Luke would let him, how would he react? Reid fought for maybe a moment before swooping and taking Luke's mouth.

He felt the shock run through Luke's entire body he released his hand and shoved it into Luke's hair his pulled Luke closer as his tongue slowly slid into Luke's hot mouth; he had never felt such liquid heat maybe heard about it but had never experienced. He wanted more of this heat; he wanted more of the little sounds coming from Luke's throat, Reid's fingers tightened in Luke's hair he could barely contain himself from pushing Luke into the wall there was so many different feelings and emotions running through his body.

"Luke-"

000

He had never been so glad when the door had opened and Katie stood there, wearing her nightgown her eyes slightly unfocused, just as Reid had broken the kiss.

Luke had no idea what to say, it was as if his tongue had swollen as much as his lips felt. He had left without a second word when Katie helped Reid into the apartment. He had gotten into his car and drove straight once home. The lights were out he silently thanked that his mother was not awake and worrying, the last thing he needed was another conversation with her. He walked silently towards his bedroom, closed his door and slid to the floor.

"What just happened and what the hell am I going to do now?"

000


	10. Trapped

_Wow I'm on a proper roll I think I updated atleast once for the last couples now I've really out done myself. And I've really set myself a solid standard to stick to! Hahaha! Okay just a warning in advance: I am back in school so it might take me longer to update cos of all my coursework and stuff, but I'm sure I'll be able to fit a couple hours in as long as I keep up my written notes of ideas. Which of course I intend to do!  
_

_So here you go! :) Enjoy! xx_

_

* * *

_He must have been staring at his schedule going on five minutes; he had to be at the Hospital for another meeting with Bob and Dr. Oliver. _A meeting with Dr. Oliver, _he had probably starting panicking around the time he realised he had the meeting, he had no idea how he was going to react or even speak to Reid after what had happened last night.

His lips still tingled at the thought of how Reid's different pressures, one moment he was soft the next he ground his mouth into Luke's he could barely contain moans of pleasure until he started kissing more gently to where Luke had never felt so frustrated in his life. When Reid was kissing him softly he did not want it, he wanted hard and uncontrolled. Just the thought made Luke's body heat up as memories came back, he had barely slept and it had nothing to do with his insomnia this time Reid was responsible, he closed his eyes and the next moment he was standing underneath a cold shower trying to cool down his body.

000

Luke practically forced himself to walk into Memorial; the first thing he saw was an unshaven Dr. Oliver, he told himself off when he thought what that stubble would feel like against his skin. However, it was when Reid looked up from his chart and stared straight at Luke. "Dr. Oliver, how're you feeling?"  
He saw a little smile on Reid's lips and he wondered if it was his ironic smile or an 'I remember what happened last night' smile, except different words came out of Reid's mouth. "Mr. Snyder, my head is ringing and no amount of aspirin is going to help that." He waited almost hoping for Reid to say something about the kiss yet he turned back to his chart, grumbled about needing caffeine. "About last night, Dr. Oliver-" he was just about to blurt out how he felt about the kiss yet Reid's blank stare told him all he needed. "Last night Mr Snyder?"

He cleared his throat awkwardly trying to think of something to cover for his blunder. "I had fun, and maybe we could do it again but with less alcohol next time." Reid smiled in agreement while taking an almost cautious sip from the mug and shuddering. "Yeah why not, or we could always skip the alcohol and have coffee instead?"

000

Reid already enjoyed seeing Luke's expressions, sure he had basically asked him out on a date but probably in the most vague and awkward way. Whether Luke would accept and realise the invitation was another of many questions that had yet to have answers.

Eventually Luke pointed out that Bob would be waiting for them in the Board Room, they walked side by side in a comfortable silence, and sometimes Reid wished he knew what was going on in Luke's head. It was as if Luke's mind was always turning so loud he could almost hear it.

Reid took a deep breath before stepping into the elevator, whenever he was anywhere near confined places he took all his will power not to bolt when he thought of the idea of those silver doors closing. Seconds felt suffocating and time just slowed. He knew it would be over yet his palms had already sweating and his shirt was sticking to his back. Reid swallowed deeply and closed his eyes, for some reason he could not hide how much he hated-

000

The jolt made his heart trip a beat for a moment he had no idea what happened but a flicker of light told him straight away. "I think the elevator jammed."

He had learnt a long time ago that panicking never helped a situation, yet he might not have been panicking on the outside. Inside he was panicking, freaking and could barely breathe. "Dr. Oliver, are you okay?" Reid laugh was hysterical as he slid to the floor trying to calm his heartbeat but nothing seemed to help, all he could feel was the agonising pounding against his rib cage. "No I'm not okay, I need to get out of here." He felt Luke's hand on his shoulder. "Really, really need to get out of here." Cold sweat slid from his hairline and down his face.

Luke sat down beside Reid. "How long have you suffered from claustrophobia?" Reid looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "I can barely breathe and you're asking me the reason for why I can't get oxygen into my lungs?"

"It's amazing your still snarky as ever even though you can't breathe, so how long?" he watched as Reid's chest lifted heavily several times before he answered. "Since I was nine, I was with... a cousin and he thought it would be funny to lock me in a small chest for a whole day. As you can see I clearly didn't recover."  
Luke knew the feeling there were so many things that had happened to him. When he was in school some of the memories still made him shudder. "When I was in High school, some guys made it their daily mission to lock me in lockers, store cupboards... when they found out I was gay things only got worse." He rubbed his temples, his skull pounded as his brain squeezed. Reid noticed as he listened to the pained words coming from Luke's mouth, that same mouth he had kissed so, so passionately just last night. "Something else happened than just the bullying."

"Yeah, the bullying led to me becoming an alcoholic and doing something I regret to this time, sometimes I just wish I could go back and not pick up the whiskey or not go to..." he stopped abruptly. _No! You barely know Reid and you cannot just share something like that completely out of the blue. _"Go where Luke?"  
He opened his mouth to notice Reid's breathing had become more regular, he seemed almost normal. "Your breathing normally again."

Reid almost looked surprised, here he sat in an elevator and he felt fine. "And I bet that place where you wished you didn't go to is connected to your insomnia as well. Am I right?" Luke's face strained. "Yeah you are right, but I have a question for you Dr. Oliver." Luke leaned in close his nose brushing the slightly damp skin and he breathed into Reid's ear. "Do you remember our kiss last night Reid?"

A moment of silence fell between them, Reid turned his head one handed lifted and brushed Luke's jaw gently. Their lips were so close almost touching. "Of course, and now I want nothing more than to kiss you again right now."


	11. Consent

_The standard's still in place haha! Here's the next not as long chapter for you amazing readers! :)_

_

* * *

__"Of course, and now I want nothing more than to kiss you again right now."_

He had about to answer Reid when the most annoying thing could have happened, the elevator jumped into life, and seconds later the door opened. Bob had stood there looking relieved that he had finally found what had happened to Luke and Reid, it seemed one thing had led to another and Luke had not had the chance of answering Reid, right after the meeting he had been called into surgery.

Luke had original thought was to stay and see Reid after he finished surgery but it came to the point where he chickened out, and headed home instead. There would be another time where they could speak he just hoped...  
He shook his head, there was one thing he hated and it was doubt. He had already made the obvious conclusion that he was attracted to Reid that one single kiss had made some many feelings erupt in him and he just wished he could tell Reid what had happened to him. However, the memories stopped him because he was not sure how Reid would take some of the most horrible moments in his twenty-four years.

"Luke?"

He stood still maybe it was just his imagination, he closed his eyes took a very deep breath maybe trying to cleanse himself before looking over his shoulder. There stood his ex and first love. Noah Mayer. He had to admit he still looked handsome but ever since the day Noah decided it would be best for them to break-up there was always a barrier. One Noah had put up and one that Luke put up when he became unable to bare the touch of another human being for a short period, Noah was support but he just could not give what Luke needed. He thought Luke had rejected him but all Luke had wanted was someone to be there for him. Physically or not.

They just stared at each other neither of them knowing exactly what to say. It was more awkward than uncomfortable. "You look good... really good Luke." He nodded his head almost curtly before feeling back for that movement. "Noah, I didn't realise you were back in Oakdale. You could have called."

"I wasn't sure whether you wanted to speak to me, since after what happened." Irritation was the first feeling; did Noah have to insist on always being awkward around him? He had enough of his mother constant worrying, asking if he was okay whenever he blanked out or just was a little quiet. How many times he just wanted to have a moment when everyone would treat him like a person instead of some nut case about to have some mental episode.

"Noah, last time I checked we were still friends or at least I thought we were."

000

Reid mentally ticked off from his to-do list now there were several things he wanted to do as soon as possible. One of which was to make a sandwich, considering he had missed lunch since having spent most of the time almost hyperventilating in the elevator but it was thanks to Luke that he was probably still sane. The second was to find Luke and get an answer to what he had said. He had resisted kissing Luke and probably pushing to him to the floor and ravaging him, now that would a very interesting... but he had wanted Luke's way of permission before doing anything, because their first kiss was due to alcohol making him more susceptible to what he desired. If he intended to kiss Luke, again he wanted his consent to do so.

He sat in his office going over his latest surgery, and on his desk was information he had requested all the information about Luke Snyder's medical history. It remained sealed in a brown envelope since he had requested copies, usually when he came to finding out information he would just open that evelope but deep down he could not bring himself to do so. Partly because if Luke was ever to find out what trust they had developed would be broken.

Considering if Luke ever wanted to tell him what really happened, he would do it in his own time. He refused to listen to those annoying whispered he had heard from the Nurses when they thought he was not listening but he was always listening ready to pounce to tell them to get back to work. The main whispers about Luke were:

_I heard he hasn't slept in days. _

_I saw him in Java at 7.30am today; he looked like he had seen a ghost. _

_Do you think he remembers what happened to him? _

_I overheard his mother speaking to a doctor today apparently; Luke's still refusing to see a professional. _

He despised gossipers when he had heard those pieces of information which did not need to be said or even shared the last thing Luke would need was someone spreading probably private information about his life as if it was something that needed to be shared.

"I never realised that it was in a nurses' description to stand around gossiping. Get to work or at least try doing your job and if I find you standing around gossiping again. You might end up cleaning the bedpans and changing sheets of some of the more incontinent patients in this Hospital. Have I made myself clear?"


	12. Decisions

_Ta-da peoples :) This is a warm up to the next chapter :D _

_

* * *

_Luke had no idea why Noah was even back in Oakdale they had parted on bad terms and clearly, the wounds were still raw, even as time passed. He drove home trying to sort out all the things going through his head, Noah did not say exactly why he was back but he had a feeling he knew exactly who had brought him back. When they were together, Luke had to admit he had never been so happy but there was always something about Noah as if he could never properly express his feelings towards Luke, true they did love each other but half the time he felt Noah was never completely there.

He saw his mum's car in the driveway and tried to figure out how he was going to ask her about her involvement without snapping and becoming too aggressive with his approach. "Hey mom, I need to ask you something?"  
He closed the door with surprising restraint, Lily appeared, a phone in her hand immediately the irritating looking of mothering concern covered her features. "Luke? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"No, I'm fine would you please stop assuming something is wrong. I just wanted to tell you that Noah's back in town." He watched her every expressions. She smiled almost forcefully she had never been good at acting innocent. "Oh really? That's lovely Luke." He saw right through her forced smile and crossed his arms. "But you know what's really bugging me, is that I haven't seen Noah in what? A good year give or take a couple months. Now he's back with no really reason. And if you should say, he came back for me I swear I will leave this house and never come back. So now mom answer me this question: what the hell are you trying to do?"

She actually looked outraged at his question but then stopped when she realised it was not going to wash with him. "You've just been so... distracted more than recently and I thought maybe you would want someone to talk to."

Luke closed his eyes in frustration he wanted to just walk towards a brick wall and smash his head against it. "If Noah didn't want to talk months ago what made you think he would want to now? You know I've put up with all the whispers and gossip that this town seems to thrive on constantly, and you bring in my ex-boyfriend and I would hope that you'd think and you'd remember that we didn't exactly break-up on good terms."

000

Reid sat in the Hospital cafeteria chewing on something that was supposed to be lunch; he never knew defending someone's honour would make him so hungry, although telling all the nurses' off had made his day seem not as annoying. He had warned them only to page him if it was a life and death emergency, if it was not the attending would be around. He slowly took the sandwich apart and examined each piece a slight look of disgust on his face, whoever had made this had absolutely no idea about what went where.

"Would it be alright if I join you?" he pushed his lunch aside and looked up, Luke stood behind a chair his knuckles going white. Reid nodded and indicated for Luke to sit. "You look like crap, something happen?"

Luke slid into the chair while rubbing his temples. "Something happen? That's one hell of an under-statement, I just had a very awkward reunion with my ex-boyfriend because my mother believed I needed someone to talk to, according to her I've become more 'distant'." Reid listened intently, a slight frown on his face. "Ex-boyfriend?"

Luke poked what was left of Reid's dismantled sandwich. "Yeah, we broke up on not so good terms and now he's back and I have no idea what I'm going to do. Just knowing he's back in town brings up feelings I would prefer not to remember... when I got hurt... he- he couldn't give me what I needed and I couldn't give him what he needed."

There was silence, while Reid digested what was being said he could tell Luke was struggling. "You know, Dr. Oliver I can't do this anymore, people think I don't hear what they say but I do all I hear is my personal business being spread around to feed the fuel all the whispers... I need to get away from this place."

"... Mr. Snyder then why don't you? I assume you can afford it since you're a major donor to this hospital. Take a couple weeks off to get away, leave this dump believe me I've considered it already multiple times but this town has tentacles and whenever I want to leaving, I get sucked right back in, I assume you're a smart guy why not use your brains for once and stop doubting yourself."


	13. Connections

_My standard lives on yey! :D I'm actually surprising myself with being able to write a chapter everyday, yey for planning and note writing! Well, I'll see you tomorrow, enjoy and sorry for getting people hooked! lmao! :D _

_

* * *

_Luke practically sprinted through the Hospital, dodging the nurses and patient who was unlucky enough to be in the hallway when he came flying down. In the mist of his annoyance for over-sleeping he could not help but feeling a little tinge of excitement for seeing Dr. Oliver, it had been over a week when he had bluntly told Luke to use his brain and get out of Oakdale for a bit and since that conversation, he had been staying at the Lakeview. He had hoped the staff there would keep quiet about him living there but someone had opened their mouth when his mother had went into a panic and Margo ended up tracking him down.

"Sorry I'm late-"he stood in the doorway trying to catch his breath, he glanced around to see only Bob sitting in the Board Room, Reid was not known for his time keeping but there was no sign that he had even been in the room. "Where's Dr. Oliver?" Bob stood, his face sullen while he ushered Luke to sit down and closed the door. "Dr. Oliver has been suspended due to a mal-practise suit." _Mal-practise? _Bob must have read Luke's face as he continued. "Yes, I was quite surprised to hear about it also, according to what information Dr. Oliver told me almost reluctantly he had lost a patient in Dallas about a year ago, he seems to have a habit of keeping information close to his chest and the family believed Dr. Oliver negligent."

He had to help Reid somehow, he knew the whole mal-practise suit had nothing to do with him yet the Neuro-Wing would not be a success unless Dr. Oliver was able to run it. But he had an idea and he knew of someone who had the best connections.

"Luke darling!" his Grandmother pulled him into an almost rib breaking hug, while her hands patted his back, she made a sound of disapproval at how skinny he had become. "I am defiantly taking you to Al's for milkshake and something to put a little meat on your bones." She held him at arm's length to examine him with a critical eye. Luke could not help but smile as he rolled his eyes. "I would like that, but I have a favour to ask."

"Of course! Of course! Darling, now how can I help?" she settled herself behind her desk as Luke sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk." He closed his eyes for a moment trying to figure out the best way to tell his Grandmother about wanting to help Reid, without her jumping to the conclusion that something was going. _Which it wasn't! _

"I was wondering whether you were still in contact with the Texas Medical Licensing board." Lucinda placed her reading glasses on her head. "I have not spoken with them for a couple months, but what is this regarding?"

He bit his lip. "Okay, might as well just come out and say it. The doctor who was brought in to run the new Neuro-Wing is being sued to Mal-Practise and I need to know whether you can help." His Grandmother sat very still. "And you are hoping I can help?"

"Well yeah, you've been to Dallas so I'm hoping you have connections or something."

His heart was pounding almost anxiously while he waited for his Grandmother to decide whether it was possible, she could help. "Don't look so worried! Of course, I will help Darling. Now I believe Dr. Vascol is in charge of the reviewing medical licensing Board I will ring him immediately and now you go find that nice Dr. Oliver and you must go to Dallas, as soon possible."

Luke leaned across the desk and hugged his Grandmother tightly. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me, just do me one thing. Don't tell anyone where I've gone or who I'm going with the less gossip and speculation the better. And how did you know it was Dr. Oliver that needed help?" All he got from his Grandmother was a knowing smile as she picked up her phone to make the call.

000

Reid lay stretched out on the sofa, for the last week that was where he had been since he had nothing better to do with his time. Katie had already started calling him a slob since he had not bothered shaving, and she refused to buy any more alcohol until he started doing something more productive with his time. Personally, he thought sliding into a depression of losing one of his favourite patients was productive, and the alcohol made him feel better. When his patient had died, he had buried away the feelings until the mal-practise brought it all back. He had tried so hard to help her but her dying had made him feel like a failure, and ever since childhood, he had never wanted to feel that ever again.

He must have zoned out for the hundredth time out of feeling sorry for himself and the amount of beer he had consumed but there was an annoying tapping noise, which just would not go away. He dragged himself up. "Thank God I found you, my god when was the last time you shaved?" Luke Snyder stood in front of him, his cheeks slightly pink and his lips were so red. "Mr. Snyder what do you want? Can't a guy get drunk and be depressed in peace?" Luke pushed past him and sat down on the sofa. "I heard what happened, and I want to help."

Reid snorted while slouching on the sofa, Luke hit in his leg to get his attention. "How exactly can you help me Mr. Snyder?" he closed his eyes and felt movement, Luke had stood up and was leaning over him, one knee and hand balancing him, he tapped on Reid's face gently, almost stroking to make sure he had not passed out. "Dr. Oliver, could you listen to me before you decide to pass out?" Reid groaned and forced his eyes open. The pink cheeked and red-lipped face with the darkest eyes he had ever seen was looking down at him. How much he wanted to just pull Luke on top of him and taste that mouth, and too even see if those eyes could get any darker. "Well in order to help you, you'll need a shave, shower, suit, spare clothes, and all the medical jargon from the patient who died." Reid sat up, his head brushing Luke's face. "What?"

Luke took Reid's hand and glanced at his watch. "We have precisely one day to get you ready for your meeting with the Texas Medical Licensing Review board, and that'll involve trying to find a way around your really bad habit of insulting people and basically being an ass. Now can you get ready and try to sober up because we have to go. Like right now."


	14. Comfort

_Here we go like promised! :) Since I live in England the time difference might be different from when it's posted but now I've gotten into a habit of starting to write the chapters at around 11.30pm and not finished til past 12.30am onwards. In a bit guys and thank you so much for the reviews, I have grown acustom to waking up to many messages from on my blackberry, nothing like positive feedback and other people adding chapter and stories to brighten my day! _

_

* * *

_Luke and Reid landed in Dallas Texas earlier that day; the flight had been silent more or less, because Reid was sleeping off all the beer he had managed to consume throughout the week of his suspension before Luke had found out what was going on. Once they had booked into their Hotel and gotten their rooms, Reid had just disappeared without a word. Luke had no idea where he had gone but he had come to a somewhat shaky conclusion that Reid had probably gone back to his old apartment to grab some more belongings.

"Yeah, that would be it." Luke murmured to himself while looking through the paperwork he had brought with him. Some were from the Shipping Company others were projects for the Foundation, it was the hope his work from home would distract him long enough for his brain to doubt what he had said aloud, his mind almost taunted him with the question: _Who exactly are you trying to convince? You haven't got a clue where the man's gone do you?  
_  
He scowled while pacing around his room trying to get past the nagging feelings of worry and doubt, when Reid turned up he was going to probably smack the guy around the head. Hopefully he would catch on that he was annoyed and irritated because they had a deadline, and if he wanted to keep his medical licence he had to shape up. He probably paced for another couple minutes just as someone knocked on his door. He had not ordered room service and no one else knew he was here other than his Grandmother who had promised to keep quiet about his whereabouts and whom he was with and there was Reid.

000

Reid leaned heavily against the door he had somehow made it back from the Hotel Bar, he could have gone back to his own room but he wanted Luke. Wanted to hold that soft looking body, nobody ever wanted to help him like Luke did, nobody could ever get a grip on him they all thought him warm and fuzzy underneath all his lack of social abilities and snarkiness but he would not change. If he had to be an egotiscal, bigheaded jerk and know it all brain surgeon with the social skills of a newt then so be it. It was who he was and people had to accept that rather than change.

The door opened and his heart thumped when he saw Luke's expression, he had paled dramatically at Reid's appearance. "My god! Reid are you okay? What happened?" he felt Luke help him into his room and sit him on the bed, he heard Luke going through cupboards looking for something to clean up Reid's face. "So what happened?" Luke was knelt in front of him, slowly wiping away blood from his nose and lip; he flinched when Luke touched a tender spot. "Has this got something to do with your patient who died?" he asked, Reid had yet to answer any questions, he was focusing his mind souly on the heat coming from Luke's body, his chest almost pushed against his knees. "Yeah." Luke frowned, as he placed an ice pack on Reid's face. "You know getting yourself stinking drunk everyday isn't going to bring back your patient," He stood and sat the dresser. "And neither will losing your licence... Dr-..._Reid_ now would be a good time to open up since your hearing is tomorrow night. I know you probably want me to mind my own business, but you listened to me and now it's my turn to listen."

000

He watched Reid almost cautiously as he made his mind up about whether to come clean. True he had not been completely honest but Reid knew more about him than Noah ever did, whenever something had happened he would go straight to Reid. He had no idea why he chose to make that decision but at least Reid listened and gave his honest opinion. Some would find Reid's honesty and bluntness a negative factor but after living in a place where people held back and rarely understood what he was saying, he lavished in the idea of knowing there was someone in Oakdale who would listen and be honest.

Reid remained silent holding the ice pack to his black eye and Luke wanted. "Her name was Anne." He visibly saw Reid swallow as he considered whether to continue. "I'd never met a braver six year old than her, her parents and family were worried but she was strong. Always smiling even when I walked into a room, and I'm the kind of person that hates small talk and makes nurses' cry."

"So the person who attacked you is connected to Anne?" Reid head jerked sharply, his shoulders sagged probably out of exhaustion from coming clean about Anne. Reid reminded Luke of someone, there was such vulnerability, which was familiar and took him a moment to realise that person Reid reminded him of was... himself... vulnerable and lost.

000

He had never told a soul of what had happened to Anne and now here he was slightly bruised and opening up to Luke. "Reid, like I said before alcohol isn't going to help with Anne's death but it really isn't going to look good you turning up half-drunk, we'll start putting your testimony together tomorrow morning but right now you need to get some rest and drink plenty of water." He slid off the dresser, handing Reid a bottle of water. He had no idea how he was going to get Reid back to his room, and he knew if he left him alone he would probably worry about him. "You can stay here tonight if you want, I'll sleep somewhere else."

"No don't go... Luke it's been awhile since I've shared a bed with someone, stay with me tonight." Luke knew it was the alcohol making Reid so forward but for him too it had been awhile since he had the comfort of a warm body against his. The last had been Noah and even after what had happened to him and he pushed Noah away he never really got that comfort. "Okay."

...

They lay in bed together, Reid's body curled around Luke's body, arms wrapped around him, Luke lay wide-awake trying to come to terms with what was happening. _Who would have thought I would share a bed with someone again. _He could not help but smile before flexing slightly against Reid before closing his eyes.


	15. Choice

_Here you go you amazing people! :D Enjoy! _

_

* * *

_Reid felt something soft against his face he thought maybe at first he was in his own room sleeping. But never in his life of staying in Hotels did he ever feel the warmth he was feeling or the softness against his face, his memories of Hotels consisted of him sleeping in chairs or occasionally the bath tub to avoid having to share sheets with strangers.

He rolled over without opening his eyes and landed on something solid and that was where it all came back. Him spending half the night in a Bar getting drunk, Judd finding him and beating him up in the hopes it would help with his grief. Luke cleaning the evidence of the fight away and listening quietly as he came clean about Anne and who she was... Finally not wanting to spend the night alone, needing the comfort of another human being. He sat up without switching on the light, it was still dark outside and the clock told the time of 4am, he looked down at the sleeping Luke, his features seemed peaceful there was no sign of his distant distraction that usually clouded his face. He lifted his hand almost cautiously and slowly stroked Luke's cheekbone it was just as soft as it looked, he vaguely remembered how soft Luke's lips were and when he kissed him how swollen they got, the more swollen the hotter Luke's mouth was as addictive as the softness of his skin.

000

Luke always had a knack of knowing someone was staring at him when he slept, call it a habit but he became aware when he realised that sharing a bed with Reid was not a dream. Reid being a doctor would probably know he was not asleep, and would point out the fact he knew he was awake. "What time is it?" he asked quietly not sure whether he would get a reply straight away. "7am, suppose it's about time we work on my testimony don't you think?"

He saw Reid sitting up in bed leaning against the headboard, a medical journal on his lap it was a strange and almost domestic sight for Luke. "Ye-yeah didn't I say we were?" Reid nodded his eyes never breaking contact with his. He could not help but feel just a pinch of awkwardness waking up in a bed with Reid. Sure, it had been awhile for both of them and nothing sexual happened but he had liked the way Reid's arms felt around him, hard yet so comforting and for the first time in awhile he had not had any nightmares, always a plus and for once he felt refreshed although Reid looked a little rough around the edges. "Your phone's been buzzing for the last hour; I think you've been found out." Reid said as he picked up his medical journal.

He knew he was going to be found out eventually he leaned across to pick up his phone, he had not realised how casually he was doing such a simple action, his body practically leaning against Reid as he checked all the numbers. Most of them from his mother, a couple from his father and one from his Grandmother probably warning that his parents had discovered where he was he just hoped they did not know who he was with, explanations were the last thing he wanted to do.

000

It was later that day; Luke was pacing outside the doors of the hearing. He could not sit still for the life of him he had spent a good day helping Reid prepare for his hearing and he just hoped Reid would not be a complete ass to the Board Members, but in the midst of everything going on, he had neglected to contact his parents to assure he was fine. He had avoided that because the last thing he needed was his parents asking questions he did not want to answer. "C'mon, c'mon Reid you can do it." He murmured checking his watch; it was as if the seconds moved so slowly.

Finally, the door opened and Reid appeared, his face showed nothing of what had happened. "So what happened?" Luke's fingers tapped against his legs, "Reid, seriously c'mon on what happened!" a small smile flashed on Reid's mouth. "Reinstated."

An hour later, Luke and Reid sat in the Hotel Bar side by side. Reid had explained in his usual vague way of what had happened in the Board Room. Luke was surprised to hear that Reid was unusually polite. "You know I nearly had heart failure when you didn't say whether you still had your licence." Reid laughed while putting his beer bottle to his lips; he took a quick gulp before putting it down. "You said and yet I think I liked seeing you almost pass out from nerves," it had taken a good while for Luke to calm down, Reid was amused to Luke's hands were still shaking. "You know Mr. Snyder I've never taken you to be a nervous person."

000

When the Bar had become a little too busy for Luke's liking, they moved back the room, Reid was nursing yet another beer, but for once drinking for celebration rather than comfort, Luke could feel the blue eyes on him as he spoke to his parents.  
_Luke you can't just get up and leave without telling us! We were so worried!  
_"Mom, last time I checked I was an adult, and I was helping out a-," he turned to Reid who's eyebrows were raised. "I was helping out a friend." He continued to listen to his mother's hysterical words. _  
A friend? And who is this friend that you so quickly decided to jump a plane with to Dallas Texas? _  
"Look it's just somebody who helped me out so, please butt out and calm down. I'll be back in Oakdale in a day or so. We'll talk then. Bye." He hung up before having to hear what his mother had to say in return. "She seems worried." Luke snorted while throwing his phone into his bag. "She's just over-protective. She has this notion that I'm going to breakdown if she's not around. It actually drives me mad, ever since-"he broke off abruptly and bit his tongue.

"Ever since what Luke?" Reid had moved from his chair and stood next to Luke. "It's nothing, well it's something but I can't tell you right now what it is. Because it's a really long and complicated story and I don't even understand half of it-"he stopped in mid-speech a sound of surprise replacing words which were forming on his tongue, Reid was half kneeling on the bed his mouth pressed gently on to Luke's. He was stunned as he felt movement of Reid's lips.

Reid slid his hand around Luke's nape his lips briefly losing contact. "Luke when you're ready you can tell me," he pressed another kiss on reddening lips before parting again, practically breathing the words into Luke's mouth, "but never tell a single person I said this, but thank you for helping me and I'm glad it was you." With those final words Reid was about to leave, it was a split second decision Luke grabbed Reid by the collar pulling him and closing his mouth against his.


	16. Truth

Reid sat in darkness trying to make sense of what had happened between him and Luke; he had allowed Luke to set the pace to whether it would go any further than just kissing. In any other situation or any other man, Reid would have taken control completely but there was a distinct innocence to Luke Snyder .That he could not bring himself to taking Luke in his usual manner, he had to hold himself back as Luke explored Reid's mouth, nipping occasionally or stroking his tongue against Reid's lips. Just the simple movements almost made Reid's control snap, but it all stopped suddenly when in a quick jerking movement Luke pulled Reid on top of him, and stiffened he had seen the look in Luke's eyes, he had felt Luke's breathing become shallower. He knew those symptoms since he had experienced them, he knew in mere seconds Luke would start hyperventilating, he placed his fingers on Luke's dampening neck to check his pulse so he could start the process of calming him down but at the touch of his fingers Luke let out a small cry. "No! Don't touch me! Leave me alone!"

000

A flashback, nothing had ever hurt more than his brain reliving in flashes of what had happened. It had something to do with position he was in with Reid, it had to be except it had nothing to do with kissing or sex. He rubbed the base of his skull while trying to put the pieces of the flashes together, and for him it did not make sense.

He remembered lying in Memorial Hospital, the doctors and his mother thinking him to be resting yet he was awake and aware of his surroundings. He had no memory of how he had gotten to the Hospital or what had happened, but Dr. Hughes' voice could be heard as he explained to the best of his ability to Lily.

_It cannot be determined whether he will remember what happened, but we will see once he has woken up. _

He had woken up earlier a slight panic taking over until he realised where he was, he took a moment taking in all the Hospital machinery he was hooked up too. IV drips, heart and blood pressure monitors, as soon as the Nurses came bustling in he had started to panic, there was so much activity happening around him that he blacked out. It soon became apparent to Dr. Hughes to stop large amounts of traffic in his room, one nurse was assigned and one doctor. He finally gotten hold of a mirror and saw his reflection. He was almost unrecognisable his mother had tried to keep strong but he noticed her eyes reddening and her swallowing being compulsive, when she looked at him. She sat silently in his room answering his questions, suggesting maybe letting his siblings come by. The mere thought however turned his blood cold the last thing he wanted was upsetting his siblings when they saw how he looked.

000

The door opening caught Reid's attention; Luke appeared his face pale and his eyes red. "Luke are you okay?" that was always probably the stupidest question someone could ask a person. Reid could see from basic observational skills that Luke was far from being okay. He stayed in the exact place not moving unless it spooked him.

"One fractured wrist and three fractured fingers on each hands."

"Fractured ribs."

"Dislocated shoulder."

"Multiple contusions, fractures and lesions to the face."

"Internal bleeding punctured lung and a concussion."

Reid listened to every listed word coming from Luke's mouth; he could see his whole body trembling.

"Months in physical therapy relearning how to use my hand, seeing multiple specialists by the insistence of my mother who thought they could help me with my memory and insomnia. Medication after medication, you know I probably spent a good couple of months in and out of Hospital since afterwards I ended up catching a kidney infection because of my drinking."

"Luke, why are you telling me this?"

He finally looked up and at Reid who was still trying to digest the information. "You came clean about something you kept close to your chest, so now it's my turn."

000

"Have you ever wondered why people talk about me all the time, why Dr. Hughes told you to be wary of me? Why the nurses always ask if I'm okay whenever they see me? And maybe even why Katie told you limited amount of information about me? When I was in College I... I fell off the wagon loads of things had taken over and I couldn't control myself... my Grandmother's cancer had reappeared, Noah was being distant because of my erratic behaviour from all the stress, and I started drinking with a group of guys," he rubbed his forehead trying to find the words. "I went off campus with them one night, and that's where my memory goes blank, next thing I know I wake up in Hospital wires and tubes everywhere."

Reid's mouth had gone dry as he slowly put the pieces together. "Were they the ones who attacked you?"

Luke nodded, a short sharp jerk. "Sometimes when people talk about it, it's like it happened to someone else, because I have absolutely no memory of it. Whether it's repressed or something it's as if I'm being locked out my own head but I sometimes have these vivid dreams and occasional nightmares which are so violent I could fall out of bed and just lay paralysed on the floor. That morning you saw me in Java I had just had one of the worst ever nightmares in years, I could feel the pain all over again, hear the laughter, feel the cold ground underneath my body."

His eyes closed and he moved back until he hit a wall and slid to the floor, hot tears sliding down his face and falling on the floor.


	17. Options

_**Three can keep a secret if two are dead**_

_** Benjamin Franklin - (1706-1790)**_

So I was looking for a quote about keeping secrets and I came upon this one said by Benjamin Franklin, it's a pretty powerful not necessarily to do with Luke or Reid, but I always liked the idea about putting a famous quotation in my work, but I could never find one.

But here's an idea: Why don't you suggest some that you like :)

* * *

Reid had not heard much from Luke, as soon as he came clean about his past they had left Dallas. Luke had barely spoken to Reid on the way home. He had no idea what to say, what could he possibly say to someone who had been through such a brutal traumatic experience?

As a doctor, he had seen the results of a bashing and had treated a good number of them for brain injuries but never in his years had he actually heard a story, and for once, he was speechless. He was sitting quietly in Katie's living room his beer slowly getting warm in his hand; usually he would be looking through his endless stack of case files, looking for something interesting or his next case. Brain surgery was the one thing he liked out of everything but not even the possibility of saving someone's life seemed to interest him.

"You've been a bit quiet since you got back from Dallas," Katie sat down next to Reid; his odd quietness was worrying her. "Did something happen with Luke, when I heard you were reinstated I thought you would be excited or at least bragging about it." He barely heard what Katie was saying, the occasional word making its way into his brain. "Hey! Are you even listening to me?" she poked him hard in the ribs. "So I know something's bugging you, spill."

He slowly swallowed his beer before putting it aside. "Luke told me about his attack." She paled dramatically. "Wh-what did he say?"

Reid shrugged his shoulders, it was probably not the best choice of gesture but he was not particularly sure how to explain to Katie what had happened. She saw his struggle and suggested he start from the beginning. "He had some kind of flashback disappeared for a couple hours, and when he came back told me all his injuries, treatments and that he had fallen off the wagon."

He knew in his office that the envelope holding all Luke's medical details was still sealed but deep down Reid wanted to help Luke, mainly because he was starting to feel something for him which he was not quite sure what it was, as soon as Katie had gone to check on Jacob. He left and went directly to the Oakdale Police Department, if Luke had reported his attack and the chances are he did due to his family wanting the ones involved to pay.

He had been to the police station only once or twice, mainly because he had an expired driving licence and 'accidently' let his mouth run, but he meant every word to the moron police officer who had arrested him for such a petty charge. "Dr. Oliver, what brings you here?" he saw... he was not quite sure of her name but she was related to the Hughes family and was close to Katie. "Where was Luke Snyder attacked?" she visibly looked uncomfortable at the mention, as she sat down at her desk. "Why do you ask?"

"Call it professional curiosity as a doctor." Margo leaned back in her chair, her head turned slightly while examining Reid as the silence stretched; it was as if she was trying to get a read off his body language. He had the privilege of people always finding it difficult to read him. "I can't give that kind of information away Dr. Oliver."

"I'm not asking for information... actually only one piece, where it happened?" she chewed her lip. "Seriously who exactly am I going to tell? I'm only here because I don't want to fall to the standard of brain activity of people who prefer to discuss and gossip about other people's personal life."

There was another exaggerated silence, which made scowl, _what was this? Some kind of soap opera? _

"I shouldn't do this but you seem to care about him."

000

Luke had managed to escape his parents' questions, which what had happened in Dallas; he had lied about needing to do work related to the Foundation and Shipping Company instead he went to the Hospital. Why he had no idea, he knew Reid probably was not going to be there since he did not start work for another couple of days, but it was the comfort in knowing Reid had been there which calmed him down.

"Finally I found you."

Reid appeared by his side and dragged him to his office. "You know you're a difficult person to find, next time keep your phone on yourself so I don't ever have to have another awkward conversation with your parents." He closed his office door and pointed to a chair. "Sit down, we need to talk."

He sat down while Reid settled behind his desk, he leant down opened a drawer and pulled out a brown envelope. "Before I found out what happened to you, I pulled your records." Luke's eyes flashed angrily as he stared at the evidence in front of him. "Yeah thought I'd get the kind of reaction and before you start over-dramatising about it, listen to me first okay?"

He resisted the urge to snatch the envelope so he could destroy it later instead he sat quietly, Reid once again was unshaven and scruffy, just his appearance made his body warm. He licked his lips and noticed Reid watched the movement. "Mr. Snyder as you already know I find you to be a very fascinating person, faults and all. It takes a lot to impress me and what you told me in Dallas and what I've discovered on my own shows me you defiantly have more brain cells than everyone else in this white bread community, so I've come up with an idea to help you with your memories."

"I don't need any help I'm quite happy as I am."

Reid snorted. "So waking up in a panicked fear or not even sleeping is the best way of life for you?"

_He had a point. _"Probably, I don't know but I'd prefer not knowing."

There was a silence which made Reid roll his eyes, _what was it this town and long silences. _"My suggestion is a simple one, I'll help you. I know a lot about the brain Luke so we can try different techniques that might trigger the deeply repressed memories. I know it's probably not easy living in a community where everyone talks about others business, and your mother who constantly fawns over you and seems to always want to butt into your life, but all you have to say is yes or no. If you agree, we will start when you're ready, if no I'll never speak about it again. The decision is yours."


	18. Opportunity

_Not as long as my usual chapters but call it a teaser or something :)_

_Cos I've got a couple more good ideas to come! :D _

_

* * *

_"Grandmother, are you busy?" he found Lucinda sitting in Al's a large chocolate milkshake in front of her while reading a newspaper. She looked up and smiled broadly. "For you of course, sit, sit." Luke slid into the chair opposite her; she watched him and leaned back. "Why is it I think this has something to do with Dr. Oliver?" Lucinda had always had a talent for reading him even though in the past her skills had not been to the best, especially with her ex-husband when she had gotten married and her husband made a couple moves on him, but he had been having problems with Noah and he just needed attention.

With Noah, he craved affection and attention but when things got to rough or big for him to handle it backed away and became distant. "Have you ever thought Noah ever wanted me?" her eyes narrowed at the surprise question she took a sip of her milkshake while mulling over the question. "Why is it I also sense that question has something to do with Dr. Oliver?"

"I just want your opinion because Reid's offered me something which I don't think Noah would ever do."

Her eyebrows rose, she rubbed her forehead trying to make sense of his words. "Darling, what you and Noah had was beautiful, seeing you happy was a lovely thing to be able to witness, but... I personally sensed that Noah was not sure of himself and a relationship. Now you have heard what I thought and deep down I preferred to keep that to myself but now explain yourself."

She was right, even he had sensed Noah's lack of comfort sure they were in love and he had not had the most loving childhood, which a dad like his, Noah's dad made Damien seem harmless. "I told Dr. Oliver about my attack," Lucinda gasped in shocked. "And he's... he wants to help me with my repressed memories or something."

"Darling! That is wonderful and about time! There have been times where I have wanted to urged people to stop treating you like some fragile piece of glass but I am so glad, someone has offered to help you. Have you accepted yet?" Luke bit his lip his fingers tapping shakily on the table. "No I haven't yet because I'm not sure why he wants to help me. Because he could be doing this for an ego-boost to help the poor kid who got bashed."

Lucinda tutted while shaking her head, she stood up and leaned across the table, she took Luke's face in her hands, her thumbs gently stroking his cheekbones. "Luke darling, you have been through so much, with everything that has happened there comes the opportunity of someone who wants to help you, don't over-analysis it. Accept it because you never know when an offer like that may come around again, and it appears to me that Dr. Oliver is a very caring man if he has offered to help you on such a sensitive part of your life. "

000

Reid half collapsed in the nearest chair as soon as he came out the operating theatre, he was tired, hungry and extremely grumpy. Probably grumpier than usual. "I'm sorry Dr. Oliver but there is someone here to see you." He opened his eyes and shot a glare at the nurse, she looked nervous. "Tell them to come back later."

"I-I'm sorry but she is pretty persistent."

_She?_

He pulled and dragged himself slightly intrigued who the woman had who wanted to see him, the only person he knew who would want to talk to him was Katie. Although she would have called him if something were wrong, Bob Hughes' wife could barely stand to be near him... Police woman person, he slowly ticked off who this mystery woman could be, instead he saw. "Ms. Walsh?"

Seeing Luke's Grandmother surprised him out of all the people in Oakdale she wanted to see him. "Dr. Oliver, fabulous to finally meet you I have heard wonderful things."

"_Wonderful?_ Ms. Walsh who exactly have you been talking to? Because I can assure you that not many people who put the word _wonderful _in the same sentence with my name behind it." She grinned at his words. "Now, now Dr. Oliver, what you asked Luke was probably the most wonderful thing. Not many would even consider it, but you-you seem to understand and I want to thank you."

He stared at her blankly, his mouth slightly open trying to figure out what to say in the situation. "He hasn't even accepted my offer yet, and I'm taking it Luke's discussed that with you?"

000

After talking to his Grandmother about Reid and Noah, he had gotten home to find the place deserted. Since it was a warm day, he sat outside just thinkingabout what he had discovered about. "You know you shouldn't think so hard, it really can't be healthy."

"Reid what are you doing here?" Reid walked towards him and settled in the chair beside him. "I got ambushed by your Grandmother today. She actually put the word 'wonderful' next to my name so unless you know something I've done probably while drunk which can associate with the word 'wonderful' I would like to know."

"Have you got a problem with my Grandmother because of her choice of words? Do you want me to inform her to use the words: arrogant, obnoxious, ass and cynical?" Reid smiled; he slowly lifted his hand and stroked Luke's cheek. "But moving on from that, she was pleased with what I offered you so have I got an answer?"

Reid's finger moved gently from stroking his cheek to tracing his lips, Luke noticed how his eyes darkened, he resisted the urge to flick his tongue over the fingertip instead he took the fingers and curled his around the digits. "My answer is yes Dr. Oliver, I accept your offer."


	19. Ready?

_Enjoooooy! :) _

_

* * *

_'_Out of coffee'_ was Luke first he had been sitting alone in Java for the best part of two hours, partly to avoid any more awkward conversations with his mom who had become interestingly curious about what was on Luke's mind to have made his attitude better. Sure, he had had another sleepless night due to nightmares but even though he was tired, he did not feel anything he used to, there was no grumpiness, easy irritation and when Lily had found him sitting reading a book in the living room in the early morning hours she was generally surprised at his almost normal attitude.

Of course, his mother noticing his sudden change made her curious and she started probing for answers to questions Luke could not and would not answer, since he was not sure whether Reid's ideas would work. Even though he was pretty sure in himself Luke could not help but feel a little pinch of doubt, who knew what was going on in that Doctor's head half the time. He tapped his fingers on the table trying to figure out what to do with his time. There was no meetings for either the Shipping Company or the Foundation, Bob had yet to sort out another meeting with the Board, for once Luke had way to much spare time and had no idea what to do with it.

He needed something to pre-occupy him until something work related came up, he just hoped what Reid had offered would do that for him- "Luke? What are you doing here this early?"

000

Reid finished his double shift with what he could call almost ease, he had barely yelled at any of the nurses or orderlies, Doogie and Bob had left him to his own devices throughout his shifts. Now all he wanted was a sandwich and plenty of uninterrupted sleep so he could be ready for what the next day threw at him. First, he had one major thing that needed to be sorted before he could even consider eating or sleeping, since Luke had accepted his offer of help he had been pulling a couple hours aside to research into possible techniques, which could unlock repressed memories. When he had visited Margo, she had given him a brief and very basic timeline of the events leading up to Luke's attack. Reid and many others theories were that if he took Luke to those places in the timeline it would in hope trigger something so he could remember.

He was not particularly sure how Luke's mind, mental or psychological attitude would take to being reminded about those particular places and events but he was going to keep a very close eye on Luke throughout the process.

Once he had left the Hospital, Reid followed his gut instinct and found Luke in Java. There was a tall guy in front of him and even from his distance near the door he could tell Luke was slowly getting distressed with whatever the brunette was asking him. Luke turned the exact moment Reid had decided to make an appearance; he saw a pleading look and ventured over. "Mr. Snyder." Luke immediately stood beside him as the brunette's eyes narrowed. "Luke who's this?"

Reid was about the introduce himself but stopped himself before opening his mouth, because he had just realised who this person was.

000

"Noah, this is Dr. Reid Oliver he recently transferred from Dallas Texas to run the new Neuro-Wing." He saw Noah slowly take in every detail about Reid, whose face remained in its usual passive state but Luke already knew Reid had figured out exactly who Noah was. "Dr. Oliver, this is Noah Mayer my-"he broke off, he could not introduce Noah as his friend or ex-boyfriend because he knew Noah would probably point out they were more than friends even though they were no longer romantically tied. "Friend."

He saw Noah's face change through many different emotions at the word _friend_. "Luke why not just come out and say: _ex-boyfriend_ or _ex-partner?_ Because we were more than just very good friends although let's hope Dr. Oliver here has nothing against gays." Luke was stunned at the words sure he had been expecting them but he had not been expecting Noah just to come out and say them in front of Reid. He felt his eyes heat up with tears who knew simple words could hurt some much especially from someone he once loved, he saw Reid glance at him. "On the contrary Mr. Mayer I have nothing against gays since I happen to be one and here I thought there was a secret handshake between us. Now if you'll excuse us I have business I need to discuss with Mr. Snyder in private."

000

Reid steered Luke out the coffee shop without a parting word to Noah, once they were out of eye and earshot Reid settled Luke on the bench to allow him time to calm down and stop any possible tears. "Now I can finally put a face to the name." He watched as Luke slowly took a couple deep shuddering breathes that made him trembled the tears still visible in his eyes. "Luke don't start crying because I'm not a huggy fluffy person, and whatever I say will probably make it worse." He was relieved to hear Luke release a somewhat teary laugh; he buried his face in his hands as he slowly calmed down, he watched the entire process until Luke lifted his head his face a little damp from tears which had managed to escape. "Thank you for getting me out there so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I've got some information and research theories which we can try but who knows what idiots came up with them." Luke frowned in a disapproving manner as he stood up. "Could you try and not to insult anyone until we've actually tried the theories out?" Reid shrugged as he wondered to the general direction of Al's. "Sure whatever, but can we eat first? I'm starving."

000

Luke watched in complete amusement as Reid made his way through a burger and fries, milkshake and dessert. "Reid, where do you put it all?" he had seen the way Reid ate and was amazed he seemed to never put a pound on. "Well, I put it in my mouth, chew, and swallow, down the gullet to my stomach where it's churned for a while before moving to the intestines-"Luke held up his hands to stop Reid in mid-speech. "Dr. Oliver privy to belief I did go to school you know. I was wondering how you manage to inhale the amount of junk and fast food you consume and not put a pound on or even worry about your health."

Reid snorted while finishing off his burger. "I have a fast metabolism and I rarely stop moving, plus I'm not a fan of vegetables or fruit, hell I've been cutting into the heads of health conscious freaks for most of my career and I still don't see the fascination in 5-a-day, and why so curious about my body Mr. Snyder?"

Luke blushed as he had unwittingly fallen into a trap; Reid pushed his empty plate aside his eyes raking Luke's pink face. "No-No reason I-I have just wondering whether you actually ever checked your cholesterol or even your blood pressure." Reid's lips turned into a purely predatorily smile as Luke stuttered over his words to try to stop himself falling into the trap of embarrassment. "S-so are you going to tell me about those theories?"

A glint had appeared never left Reid's eyes he leaned back; he obviously took great pleasure in seeing Luke flustered. "Yeah sure, well basically we need to go back to the locations you visited that night and see if you remember or recognise anything. I only ask one thing. Are you ready?"

"Yes."


	20. Author's Thoughts

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in awhile for the main reason because I've been too tired to write, it seems balancing work and education isn't as easy as people make it out to be.

Anyway even though I haven't updated anything I've written a chapter which I intend to finish tonight, or a bit after I post this. I came up with an idea which is basically each chunk of chapters are like a series of Luke and Reid's time together, so the first bunch of chapters 1-19 are getting to what happened and introducing the characters, all the little things.

Now the next series of chapters will carry on from there, so it won't be like a time skip or anything, at least I don't think it will... ¬_¬ ...damn, we'll just have to wait and see how it pans out really, I don't usually plan the structure of _when _it's set it just usually ends up naturally in a sense.

Moving right on, tell me your thoughts of the series of chapters and I will update within the next couple hours and that's a promise!


	21. Start S2

_Many more mysteries to ponder and how to write them :) but hey who doesn't like a challenge! Update as soon as I can, and this is (if we're thinking of a series concept) Season 2 Episode 1 of the Luke and Reid story :D_

_Not as long but it's like another teaser  
_

_

* * *

_Luke stormed away from his Grandmother's house the anger building up to its peak; he could not remember the last time he had lost his temper so badly. He was not the kind of person to lose his temper but his mother had gotten on his last nerve. She had found out probably from Noah about his connection to Dr. Oliver and of course saw it necessary to question him. Holden had watched the entire thing from the doorway and tried to act as the middle when he saw how angry and agitated Luke was getting, but Lily did not let up and when it became too much for Luke he stood up and left slamming the door so violently it echoed through the entire house.

He had intended to spend some much needed quality time with his family, and thanks to a phone call from his dad, he found himself sitting in the Farm kitchen having dinner with the whole Snyder clan. It started out fun and warm like all the previous meals and gatherings but once the kids had been put to bed or taken home was when the questions which led to the argument.

000

Reid glanced at his watch just as he left the last of his patients' room, who knew the residence of Oakdale Illinois had such health issues. They seemed to have every single illness underneath the sun when he thought he had heard it all, another one crept up and taking a huge chunk of his patience and what was left of his humour.

He stood alone in the corridor filling out of form for his last patient when he had realised the reason for looking at his watch. "Shit!" it had completely slipped his mind as the endless worries of his patient had made him forget why he was feeling slightly more irritated than usual. He wanted to be on time for Luke as there was an extremely long list of theories for them to test. His brain already doubted that half of them were crap but for Luke he would be willing enough to see if they worked.

"Dr. Oliver, a word please." He was about to dump his stuff and leave the Hospital the last thing he needed was Bob to stand in his way. "I have a request."

000

He tried to stop his hands from shaking but it was impossible, his heart was pounding almost painfully in his chest as he took several deep breathes which were agony. He was glad deep down that Reid was running late the last thing he needed was to re-explain the reasons for his current state of mind.

In the past whenever he felt like this he would always turn to alcohol, it just helped him feel more like the other people around him, probably not his best choice in decisions but his teens were difficult with his and his parents problems combined, but as everything that follows, one thing led to another. He ended up in Hospital needing a kidney transplant and before he knew it, his life had opened another chapter and possible paths, which eventually led him to taking the same path even with doctor's warnings.

000

The first thing Reid saw was Luke; he was sitting on a bench alone his eyes staring almost burning laser into the floor. Passersby stared but it was as if Luke had locked himself so deeply in his own thoughts that nothing seemed to break through, he sat down beside Luke and in his softest voice possible. "Luke."

He watched as realisation suddenly came back into Luke's dark eyes. There was something unique about Luke's eyes, they always told a story about what was going on in his head. Right now, he could see pain, possible regret and a hint of anger. "Something happen?" he wanted to stroke Luke's hair, he had gotten the impression people found it to be comforting since he had recently found out Katie had started a new relationship with no one other than Chris Hughes, they had been spending a lot of time together, and whenever Katie was stressed Chris would simply stroke her hair.

They sat together silently not sure, what to say to each other, but Bob's request burnt him, Reid stood. "C'mon we're going to see what you remember." He took Luke's hand and pulled him up, their fingers entwined and a small smile found its way on Luke's face.


	22. Return

Now time for me to decide on the next chapter :) Got a couple of possibilities but I won't reveal anything just yet.

Enjoy guys, update soon

* * *

As they drove through the quiet dark road Luke could not help but feel something familiar about it, it was just a gut feeling like he had been there before, but he could not place his finger on what exactly drew him to the place. "What are you thinking?" Reid had been driving slowly, and out of the corner of his eye, watching Luke's reaction to the environment around him. "I-I don't know, something is defiantly familiar about it, where are we Reid?"

"Where do you think we are?"

It was more silent driving until Reid pulled over and got out the car, Luke followed suit he stared at the buildings until it finally clicked. "This is the campus." He walked around touching the buildings, grass and trees it all so familiar, even though it had changed in all the passing years it still held the vibe, which Luke had grown to love, the energy of different people from different backgrounds coming together in one place. He could remember all the people he had met while he lived on this campus. "I remember this place," he pointed at a dark building. "That's where I had my lectures and lessons, and over there was where Noah and I kissed under mistletoe." It did not even register that he had mentioned Noah in some of his happier memories; Reid remained quiet and leaning against the car a small smile on his lips. "Do you remember anything from the night of your attack?"

"Yeah a little," they walked together on to the campus, Luke's eyes closed he slowly registered how busy it was that night; students were out partying since it was Halloween. Toilet paper decorated all the trees. "Over there, at the time there was some benches and that's where I originally met the guys, and we hung out there a lot." His throat tightened when his mind relived the reason he had gravitated towards that group, he had thought they were going through the same screwed up problems: parents, family and love. But he had not realised how wrong he was at the time. They walked towards the area as a chill ran up Luke's spine; Reid gently rubbed Luke's shoulder. "It was Halloween, and I remember having an argument with Noah and my mum, they had found out I was drinking again. I didn't know where else to go and I knew they would be here, I went there and that's one they suggested we go..." he rubbed his forehead trying to remember the next set of events. "Luke, don't force yourself to try and remember but were you out?"

He nodded, he had been out a couple months before meeting Noah and he had thought after the Kevin fiasco that others would be accepting to his choice, but clearly, homophobia still ran deeper than he had realised at the time. "I thought they were okay with it. I never really brought it up but one of the guys saw me kissing Noah, so he probably tipped off the others."

000

They stayed on the campus as Luke familiarised himself with memories telling Reid about things he had done, some by himself and others with his friends and Noah.

"...And that's the path we took." Luke visibly took a step back grabbing Reid's arm in the process, his fingers squeezing tightly. "We don't have to go down there tonight; we can come back another time." In the back of Reid's mind, he remembered Bob's request, and he knew keeping it from Luke was not going to help. It was more or less finding the right place and time and whether Luke would be okay with him being out the picture for a while.

Luke took another step back away from the path. "I don't think I'm ready to go down there, maybe I'm scared of what I might remember." Reid slid his arm around Luke's shoulder and held him close, his mouth brushing his temples. "One step at time a time Mr. Snyder, c'mon I'll buy you dinner."

000

Al's was thankfully quiet for once; the rush had been and gone leaving only Luke and Reid in the Diner. "You know I wish I was brave enough to go down that path." Luke had been picking at his meal having lost his appetite. "Luke, we'll take the step when you're ready, and there's no way I'm going to rush you, and don't you even think about forcing yourself." Reid pushed his empty plate a side, he reached across his fingers stroking Luke's cheek before cupping it. "Do you want me to drop you off home?"

He knew his answer immediately and shook his head, since the argument at the Farm he had been doing his best to avoid his family, he missed seeing them but he knew if he went home it would just fire up. "Would it be alright if I stay with you tonight? I-I don't want to be alone."


	23. Gone

_Indeed it has been a while, sorry for the wait_

_

* * *

_

"Dr. Oliver I have been contacting the other Chiefs of Staff around the Country, regarding the medical seminar in New York and Las Vegas. I would like to request you to represent Memorial with Chris."

The conversation had been moved to Reid's office for privacy, at the time, Reid had been running late to meet Luke but still he could not believe what Bob was asking of him. "Me? You want me to go to those medical seminars with Doogie? Me, who has been told by absolutely everyone who works in this Hospital that I'm rude, obnoxious and can't talk to anyone without insulting him or her, really Bob how hard did you hit your head?"

As usual Bob took his time to shake his head, process what had been said before staring Reid straight in the eyes. "Dr. Oliver I understand what has been said, but it is just for one month and we need the best to represent our Hospital. Lack of social skills and all. Plus it would be an excellent opportunity to brag about the fine Neuro-Wing which is in the process of construction and interest possible investors." Reid snorted, sure he liked the idea of bragging who did not but did Bob seriously expect him to leave Luke, even if it was for a month. "So do I have a choice, or is it force?"

"Excellent question Doctor, you leave on Friday."

* * *

The conversation with Bob replayed in his mind, as he made the vital decision about Luke. Sure, he could let Luke stay with the night. Allow the troubled kid get used to the idea of comfort throughout the night, than he leaves two days later which results in Luke back to where he was, someone afraid to sleep because of what might be waiting for him. "Luke, I don't think that's a good idea." He watched as Luke's face fell sadly, he bit his lip and exhaled. _What the hell. _"Okay, you can stay for one night and that's it okay." _I just hope to hell that I don't regret it. _

Reid sat in his bed waiting as Luke came out the bathroom, he had a medical journal out in front of him. He had tried to read the words but for once, it just did not make any sense to him, there was excessively too much going on in his head to even, consider the jargon written on the pages. First how the hell was he going to tell Luke he was leaving for a month, and whether the kid was going to even be able to cope with night terrors and overbearing parents. The click of the bathroom door brought him out of his thoughts, Luke slid into the bed and it had not escaped his notice about how distracted Reid seemed.

"Is everything okay?" Reid put the journal aside and held out his arm indicating Luke to move in the crook, he rested his chin on the soft blonde hair. "Yeah everything's fine. Get some sleep. I'll be here if you need me."

000

For once Luke had managed to sleep through the night without a problem, he left before Reid had even woken, he did not want to but his constant buzzing phone meant his mother was probably hysterical for not coming home. Once he had walked through the door his mother bombarded him with questions of where he went, who he was with, it probably went on for around half an hour, until she had to pour herself a glass of bourbon. "Mom, you quite done?" she collapsed on the sofa, the glass clasped loosely in her fingers, Luke leaned over to take the glass from her as his father and many other family members walked through the front door. "What is this!" he looked around at each of them. "The Spanish Inquisition, I disappeared for one night and you lot think the worst?" his father moved forward cautiously. "We were just worried that's all, obviously we were all a little upset about the argument at the farm and in our defence Luke you did disappear to Dallas and didn't tell us, but put down the glass so we can talk about this." Luke realised and dropped the glass on the floor, the liquid spilling on the carpet. "Mom's drink not mine, why do you lot always assume the worst? For god sake, just. LEAVE. ME. ALONE. And stop butting into my life, I was with Dr. Oliver and he's helping me."

Holden took a seat next to Luke, rubbing his shoulder in an effort to calm him. "Dr. Oliver? What does he have to do with all this?" he breathed in deeply to calm his anger. "He's helping me... I don't know to get the grips with what happened to me, by reliving that day. And guess what there's absolutely no need for drugs or people asking how I feel every five minutes in the hopes I'll open up!" it was directed straight at his mom, due to her constant need to get him to see professionals, her head hung at the verbal attack. "And is it helping?" Luke stared into Holden's eyes, he saw understanding, "I'm not sure, and Reid said it would be a one step at the time. He doesn't want to rush anything."

000

Luke could not help but feel like a ton of weight had been lifted from his shoulders, he walked into the Hospital having got a message about a construction meeting, he knew full well Reid would be there and maybe possibly they could discuss the next step they may take together. "Ah Luke, I was waiting for you." He was greeted by Bob Hughes who looked a little exuberated, they walked silently towards the where the meeting would be taking place, his hopes were high to see Reid slouched in his chair waiting for the meeting to start. Except there was no sign of Reid, or any sign he had been waiting and had left. "Bob, where is Dr. Oliver?"


	24. Help

_Yes, it's been a while, actually quite surprised I managed to write something but after watching a little LuRe. I found some much needed inspiration. Will try and update I swear!  
_

* * *

New York

Reid lay in his Hotel mulling over what had happened in the conference, he had gained a headache from listening to to much rubbish from some people who thought they were doctors, and Chris constantly poking him in the ribs if he even considered being rude. "We're representing the Hospital," he would mutter. "Don't be a ass." He could have thought of a couple smart ass remarks but held his tongue, mainly because it helped make the time go faster. And when time went faster it meant he was even closer to getting back to Luke.

Leaving him without even saying goodbye was even for him to admit difficult and he had been so swamped, he had never had the chance to to contact Luke to see how he was coping. Deep down his gut told him that something was not quite right.

It was a single voice mail that confirmed his suspicions.

_Dr. Oliver this time Lily Snyder, I would greatly appreciate if you contact me on this number. I understand you are busy but it is important. It regards Luke. _

He had to listen to the message several times before he finally registered the emotion in the woman's voice, he thought maybe he was dreaming but as soon as he heard Luke's name he sat up bolt straight. With shaking hands he searched for the number and waited as the dial tone rang.

"Hello? This is Lily Snyder."

Almost not sure what to say in his panic he swallowed barely even considering his words. "This is Dr. Oliver, you left me a message Mrs. Snyder." He heard a sigh of relief over the phone. "Oh thank goodness, I thought you would never call me back."

He waited a moment. "What's happened to Luke?"

A strange sound came over the line almost like a hiccup and a sob mixed in two, from that sound he knew straight away it could not be good. "I know this maybe selfish to ask but for my son it needs to be asked. I need you to come back to Oakdale as soon as possible." Another sob crossed the line. "We think Luke's drinking again, once he found out you left became so withdrawn he's not speaking, barely eating and disappears to long periods of time. Please I don't know who else to to turn to."

Oakdale

_Lily_

Lily bit her lip trying her best to hold back the sobs she had to stay strong for Luke; she had watched him become yet again a shadow of his former self. Her heart leap when he appeared at the door, his skin so pale, and eyes circled dark. "Hello Baby, where have you been?" he stared at her before shrugging. "Nowhere in particular." Her maternal urges called out to comfort her son but she already knew he would flinch away. "Who were you speaking to?" he moved around the living area keeping the distance. "Oh just a long lost friend." He murmured something she did not quite catch before disappearing to his room with a bottle of water.

_Luke _

Luke closed his eyes trying to block out the images behind his eyes. He could not remember the last time he had slept since Reid had left, he had had discovered via Bob Hughes that Reid had gone to represent the Hospital with Chris Hughes and would return within the month. There had been so many times he had picked up his phone wanting to hear Reid voice or ask for comfort but without explanation he put his phone down.

He opened his eyes only briefly to find his cheeks wet with tears, which had been a regular occurrence, he stilled hoped he could sleep but instead he would just lay on his bed fully dressed staring at his ceiling in the hopes that he would fall asleep due to exhaustion but even if that did happen the memories came back worse.

The Pain

The Laughter

The Mocking

Sometimes he wished he could forget he had the thump of the water bottle falling out his hand and landing on the floor.


End file.
